


Sakuras in Winter

by Kuraudo25



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Band, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraudo25/pseuds/Kuraudo25
Summary: Can a life of someone change so much at mere contact of gazes? Ruki have everything on his life, he is happy as he is. No strings attached, just fame, money and flings, but year after year at the Xmas family dinner his family nags about him finding a soul mate and that gets tiresome quickly but as always he will get what he wants or will life give him what he needs...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm new here, first time posting in here to be clear. Also my first fanfic so I hope is to your liking. If you find any mistake please let me know; English is not my first language. This is my first chapter of my first story so I hope to hear some feed back :3

Another year of repetition… He sighed while he thought of what he was going to say this time to his parents. The family dinner was going to start normal and happy and they will chit chat about their lives and meaningless stuff. IN there he knew that all his uncles and aunts and cousins will be there and then they will start to talk about the addition of a new baby to the family because there was always a new addition and then everybody will look at him and ask: ‘What about you, Takanori? Any girlfriend’ and he knew he must laugh it out and say. ‘not yet’ and then a funny cousin will ask: ‘Are you gay?’ and then his mother would start crying and then he must calm down his mother and tell her” ‘No, mom, I haven’t found the right GIRL’ emphasizing the girl word. 

He slumped in his chair. He knows the outcome already and he is still waiting for his flight on the airport. He needed a solution and quickly, but there wasn’t really any one. All his band members had girlfriends and their parents didn’t worry if they were gay or will spent their entire life alone. He knew he was already 34, but he hasn’t met a single girl that moved his world, they just moved his reproduction machine. He chuckled. 

He was popular with girls, but that was because he was famous, nothing more. He wasn’t tall or funny or had a good humor. He only was 5’3, but his ego was like 8’9, maybe that made him attractive, confidence? Well, yeah, he had that, confidence, He nodded, he had money and personality. That counted, right?  
He bit his under lip and sighed in frustration, nothing at all came to his mind. He shook his head, well the only solution was to be present like always and suck it up. He needed some caffeine in his body so he stood up and headed toward the near Starbucks and started to make the line. Suddenly the person in front of him turned around, crashing with him and spilling all the coffee on his shirt making jump. What an incredible day to wear white…

“Are you stupid?” Ruki barked.

“I AM so so sorry” the voice clear of a woman said. She took some napkins trying to clean his shirt but he slapped her hands away. 

“You are going to ruin it” he said annoyed and taking some napkins by himself and cleaning his shirt carefully. “Fuck” he cursed.

“I am really sorry, sir, I can buy you a coffee” 

He raised his eyes to meet the woman’s eyes and he inhaled. Her eyes were the color of a storm, the exact color of the clouds when it was in point of raining; gray with a few yellowish almost hazel lines around her pupils, her hair was a very dark brown almost reddish, she was a petite woman, smaller than him, suddenly he blinked a few times waking up from a trance that he didn’t even knew that he was. 

Suddenly the speakers started to announced that his flight will be departing soon. He took one last glance to the petite woman and then hurried to the gate. He gave his ticket to the flight attendant, punch it and then gave it back.

“Have a safe trip, sir” the lady said and he nodded walking away.

He put his suitcase on the cubicle and then sat down letting out a relief sigh. He looked at his stained shirt and groaned forgetting completely about it. Suddenly the chair next him was occupied and he turned to look at the petite woman next to him.

“You again” he said

She turned around, looked at his shirt. “Oh” she looked surprised. “I repeat myself I’m sorry” she said once again. 

“Where are you going?” he suddenly asked. 

She tilted her head sideways. “Ja-pan” she said unsure. “Why?”

“Just wondering. What for?”

“You ask a lot of question” she said frowning and suddenly they stood quiet while the flight started. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind. A lot of ‘what ifs’ What he was going to say to his parents? What if he just pretended… A lightbulb turn on in his head and he looked at the girl next to him. 

“Do you have a boyfriend or husband?” he asked.

She shrugged her nose and then look at him. “What is wrong with you?” she asked.

“Just please answer me” he said getting frustrated. “I said please. I never say please.”

“Then you have bad manners.” She said. “But no, neither”

He raised one eyebrow. “Why?”

She frowned her nose. “Why what?”

“Why you don’t have a boyfriend or husband?” he asked.

“Why you don’t?” She asked this time. 

He chuckled. “How can you guess that I don’t have a girlfriend or I’m married?”

She laughed once. “You are traveling alone that’s a first, second you are asking weird questions to a stranger and third you have bad manners.”

He smiled cockily. “Fair enough.” He shrugged with one shoulder. “I’m just a busy man.”

She looked at him. “That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“Boring.” She looked away toward the window.

“Sir, would you like something to drink or eat?” the flight attendance asked and he growled under his breath feeling interrupted, but he sighed and smiled. 

“Green Tea” he said simply.

“And the lady?”

“Coke” she smiled politely to the flight attendee.

“Right away” she bowed to both and walked away.

“So why you don’t have a boyfriend of husband.”

“You are persistent” she said looking at him at the eyes. 

“I get what I want.” He said. Was there an air of arrogance in that sentence?

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh.” She smiled. “I’m busy” she said leaving him mouth open while she looked away once again. 

He leaned forward trying to catch her gaze again. There was something about those storms that lure him. He frowned thoughtful and laid back on his seat. His mind was running. It could be a perfect preposition. But… He groaned mentally. Something was better than nothing. Maybe…

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” he blurted making her quickly turn to look at him in horror. Well he wanted to see those storm, but this time they looked confused.

“Did you lose your marbles? What is wrong with you?” she gasped. “I have heard Japanese men are perver—

“God No” he scoffed. “And where the fuck you heard that? That is not even true.” He took a deep breath. 

“Here is your green tea, sir” the flight attendance said and he groaned once again, but quickly put the tray down so the flight attendance could place the drink. 

“Is there another chair available, madam?” the girl with the storm on her eyes asked making Ruki turned to look at her. 

“Why?” he asked confused.

“You are getting creepy” she said simply.

“No, Wait!” he looked at the flight attendance. “Can you go?”

The flight attendance looked taken back. “Is he harassing you, lady?”

“NO!” Ruki yelled capturing a lot of people attention.

 

“Kind of…” she said shrugging one shoulder.

“What?” Ruki turned to look at him.

“Do you want me to call security, lady?” the flight attendance talked one again making Ruki more and more irritated. 

She smiled. “No.” she put her tray down. “I think he is calm down.” The flight attendance gave her the coke slowly.

“If you need anything just let me know.” She directed those words to the stormy eyes, Ruki looked annoyed.

“My name is Takanori, but please just call me Ruki.” He said without looking at her. She nodded and this time he turned to look at her. “You are not going to give me yours.”

“You seem to get mad easily or maybe you get your way a lot of times. Anyways Lily”

“Look,” he turned his body toward her. She sipped her drink and looked at him. “I’m going home. I never bring a girl to my home and my family gets crazy because they think I will die alone or maybe I’m gay so I was planning that maybe if you wanted---“he started to play with his words and bit his under lip.

“So you thought theat maybe I would be perfect to be your pretended girlfriend?” she finished.

He took a deep breath. “Yes”

“Then no” she said.

“No?” he took a moment to think. “Any girl would be happy to be my girlfriend”

She raised one eyebrow. “Then why don’t you ask any of those girls?”

He looked away. “Not worthy”

“Hmmm” she took a sip of her drink. “What do I get in exchange.”

He quickly light up. “Anything you want”

She smiled hugely. “I want you to show me every single thing of Japan. I want memories.”

“That’s it? No money? Or a V.I.P ticket to one of my concert? Or a one night stand?” he asked confused.

She shook her head quickly and then stood still. “A one night stand? That famous you are?” She scoffed. “But no, I don’t want any of those things. I just want to know the whole Japan. You can pay for the whole tour, tho” she nodded. “Till how long?”

“Two months” he said.

“Two Months!?” she turned around looking through the window. “Fine”

“Fine? Is that a yes?” he almost squealed making her giggle.

“No.”  
“No?” he groaned. “Why not?”

“I will think about it…” she said in a monotone tone.

“Fine…” after a few minutes later. “For how long you are going to think about it?”

“Till we arrive” she giggled and this time he groaned loudly, slumping in his chair.


End file.
